The Bakery
by ProfessorMeggles
Summary: She was just a peasant girl. Why the noble had taken so much interest in her, she would never know. All she knew was that he would come into her mother's bakery every single day to speak with her. MikuoxMiku


_She was just a peasant girl. Why the noble had taken so much interest in her, she would never know. All she knew was that he would come into her mother's bakery every single day to speak with her._

_~The First Day~_

Miku Hatsune smiled as she sung to herself while baking numerous cakes, pies, and brownies. The young girl, of only age sixteen, worked in her mother's bakery, making sweets to her heart's content. She honestly didn't mind that instead of going to school like normal girls, she went to work instead. She liked it here, and that's all that mattered.

And maybe it helped that most of the handsome men in the village came to the bakery... Especially when you caught the occasional Noble stopping by. Her soft humming stopped when she heard to men, most likely her age, bickering as they walked in. They were dressed nice, and it made Miku a tad uncomfortable, she looked down at her plain gray dress in shame. One of the bad things about working at the bakery was that she didn't make much money.

"Listen Len, I know you have to keep me _safe_, but I'm honestly fine on my own, okay? Rin needs you back at home. You know how pregnant women get." The teal haired boy smirked at the blonde one, Len, presumably. Len looked flustered.

"Ugh very well, have fun in this peasant town." Miku glared at the young man as he walked out, leaving the teal haired one and her alone. She quietly muttered to herself.

"Pfft, peasant town... You don't know what you're missin' blondie..." She scoffed to herself as she rolled out pie crust. She heard the teal haired boy chuckle.

"I agree. He really doesn't know what he's missing. I think it's great here." He responded, showing her a toothy grin. She blushed.

"Erm, yes. It's indeed... great here..." She was mentally scolding herself for acting this way around someone of such a high caliber. Instead of saying anything to further embarrass herself, she simply started singing again. Except this time, more quietly.

"You should sing louder, miss." He smiled at her while leaning down on his elbows, using the back of his hands to support his head. Once more, Miku blushed and stopped singing all together. The most horrible part of this was that the two were directly facing each other, since her station was right in front of his seat. She could see that his brows furrowed as soon as she stopped.

"Well if you won't sing, why don't you tell me your name and age?"

"Um, I'm Miku Hatsune and I'm sixteen years old." She replied timidly.

"I'm Mikuo Hatsune, fancy that. Same surname," He chuckled as if he found this fact to be hilarious, "and I'm seventeen years of age." He smiled, grabbed her floury hand, and kissed it. She giggled at how his face now had white powder all over it.

"You look mighty familiar sir." She said.

"Hm, well, my father is the King's best friend, I'm technically a Noble, but don't let that scare you away." Oh God. He _was_ a noble. Figures.

"I thought I'd seen you in a paper somewhere." She laughed, keeping calm.

"Well you're taking this very well." He raised an eyebrow at her calm composure.

"Is it really that difficult to think not every female in the kingdom will swoon at you?" She smirked at him.

"I-I didn't mean it like that-!" He was now the one to blush.

"Calm down, I know what you meant, just having some fun with you." She put the next four pies in her oven.

"I like you Miss Hatsune, you're spunky." She smiled.

"Please, just call me Miku, sir, Miss Hatsune is my mother."

"I'll only call you Miku if you don't call me sir. It makes me feel old." He stuck his tounge out. She giggled once more.

"Fine, _Mikuo~._" The teasing tone she used made him blush again. This Miku girl sure was something.

_~The Second Day~_

Miku was feeling a bit sad the next day as she walked to work. She admitted that she was a tad sad that she would probably never see Mikuo again after their first encounter. Her mood immediately picked up when she saw a baggy eyed Mikuo sitting by the door of the bakery. It wasn't even opened yet and he had already decided to come see her. Her heart felt warm just seeing him, but she pushed the thought to the back of her head.

"Mikuo, what are you doing here? It's six in the morning, we haven't even opened yet."

"I wanted to see you." He smiled.

"That's very sweet of you." She smiled, her cheeks a light pink. "C'mon, let's go inside, alright?" She grabbed his hand and helped him stand up.

"Ha, you're short." He bluntly said.

"It's not that I'm short, you're just tall." She stuck her tounge out at him as they walked into the bakery. She opened up the curtain's letting in the bright sun. Her mother, who basically lived there, walked out.

"Good morning Miku~!" She sung loudly and Mikuo chuckled. Miku blushed at her mother's behavior.

"Mother, we have a customer..."

"Wonderfu-" Her mother stopped and gasped as she saw Mikuo. She walked over to him and took his hand, curtsying.

"Sir Hatsune, it's a pleasure!" Her mother blushed like a school girl.

"Ma'm, you can just call me Mikuo. I'm one of Miku's friends." No one noticed Miku's look of embarrassment, or her cries of, "Mother, please. You're embarrasing me!" Mikuo quite enjoyed the company of Miss Hatsune. She seemed like a wonderful woman, and quite beautiful. That's obviously where Miku got it.

He then heard said girl sigh loudly.

"Mother, don't you have some paperwork to take care of..?" She smiled. It looked innocent enough, but Mikuo knew it probably wasn't.

"Oh yes! Of course. Miku be a dear and get Mikuo a cup of tea. On the house." The woman smiled and went to her study. Miku was angrily muttering to herself about how her mother was infuriating while she boiled some water.

"Are you jealous of your mother?" He chuckled. She looked furious.

"What? Of course not! Hmph." She sat his cup of tea down in front of him and sat down across from him. She stared out the window of the bakery, watching the towns' people start their day. Setting up stands, opening shops, or simply taking a stroll. She didn't notice Mikuo gaze at her, nor did she notice they were holding hands.

_~The Second Month~_

Two months. She'd known Mikuo for two months, yet she already knew she was in love with the young man. Today was the day that she planned on telling him. She was extremely nervous though. She was a mere peasant, there was no way he could love her back. Even if he did share those warm smiles, hugs, and laughs with her, they were probably more friendly than romantic in his mind. That wasn't going to stop her though. Her mother had given her the day off, yet she was still there waiting for Mikuo. She glanced at the old Grandfather clock. _4:13_. He never came in past three o' clock. She heard the bell at the door ring and she looked up expectantly. Sure enough Mikuo walked through the door.

With some other woman. They were holding hands. Smiling and laughing. _'They could just be friends... Still, he shouldn't have brought her to _our _place.' _

Mikuo waved to Miku, not noticing the pain in her eyes. "Miku! Sorry I'm late, I had to pick up Neru to take her here. Neru this is Miku, my best friend. Miku this is Neru, my f-fiance."

Fiance.

_Fiance. My fiance. _

_Friend. Best friend._

She felt her heart break. He brought his fiance to her bakery. How dare he? She felt tears sting at her eyes, she smiled at them nonetheless. However, she did notice the hurt in Mikuo's eyes too.

"That's nice. Now if you'll excuse me, it's my day off. Good day to you two, and congratulations." She walked out of the bakery as fast as possible. She sure as hell didn't want to see them feeding each other cake in _their place. _No. It wasn't their place anymore. It was simply where Miku worked, and where Mikuo visited. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she walked down the street. They weren't just sad tears, they were angry tears. She couldn't believe that he had the _nerve _to bring his fiance there. Like she would be okay with it. Did he not get her hints? As soon as she wasn't around people she let out a yell of frustration. Sobbing loudly in her home. Worse news was brought to her when her mother came home and told her they would have to close the bakery down soon, unless they got enough money to keep it open. What a wonderful day.

_~The Next Day~_

Miku angrily rolled out the dough for pies. She was not in the mood to sing songs or be friendly to customers. She was especially angry when Mikuo walked through the door, like nothing happened. She didn't even care when he walked up to her.

"Hey Miku..." She didn't respond.

"What's wrong? Why won't you talk to me..?" She brought down her rolling pin with more force than usual.

"What did I d-" She cut him off.

"You brought her here. On the day I had planned to tell you I loved you. You brought her to our place. It's not our place anymore though, you're simply another customer now Sir." She refused to look at him. More tears welled up in her eyes. Mikuo was shocked. She-she loved him? That would've been completely wonderful news, if only he hadn't been arranged to marry Miss Akita.

"You love me?"

"_Loved_. I _loved _you." She emphasised the past tense of love. She turned away to get filling for the pies, but Mikuo grabbed her wrist before she could walk away. She snatched it back quickly.

"Don't _touch _me." She glared at him.

"Hey now. I don't love Neru, it's an arranged marraige. Nothing I can do about it. I suppose I could call it off, but I would probably get disowned..."

"Well I'm glad to know what your priorities are Sir Hatsune." She scoffed at him.

"Stop calling me that! Call me Mikuo! Damn it, I don't love Neru, I love you!" She paused. He loved her?

"If you really loved me, you wouldn't care if you got disowned just to be with me." She glared at him before walking away leaving him stunned and angry. He left quickly.

_~A Week Later~_

She hadn't heard from Mikuo since then. She knew she was still in love with him though. She sat down at one of the tables in the room and took out a quill, ink, and some paper. Writing everything that had happened. Her mother told her it might help days ago, but she waved the thought away. But now, she figured she would give it a try. The door behind her opened, and she suddenly felt a pair of arms around her, hot breath on her neck.

"I called off the wedding. You should've seen my father's face, he just about blew a gasket. I'm sorry for everything, Miku, I love you." Miku gasped.

"M-Mikuo... I don't know what to say... I still love you though." She turned around to face him. He grinned and kissed her. His lips pressed against hers as though he'd been waiting forever to touch her lips.

"Good." Was all he responded when he pulled away. She blushed like mad.

"B-but, um, the bakery's closing..."

"What? Why?" he asked, devastated.

"We don"t have enough money to keep it running." She spoke solemnly. He thought for a moment.

"Marry me. We can save it, I love you, you love me. It'll work out perfectly."

"Marry you? Are you insane?" She would've said yes in a heart beat still, but he probably didn't know what he was saying at the moment.

"Yes, marry me, and I'm a tad bit insane." He smirked. Miku noticed everyone in the bakery was watching them now, hoping she would say yes. She noticed a girl a bit younger than her, Teto Kasane mouth something to her.

"_Say yes stupid!" _She whispered with a wide grin.

"I-I'll marry you Mikuo." She smiled at him as he enveloped her in a huge hug.

_~Three Months Later~ _

She smiled as she walked down aisle, arm in arm with her uncle Gakupo, rather than her father. She looked at Mikuo, who was staring at only her. As she made it to the alter, Gakupo kissed her on the cheek and sat down. The words were said, they spoke I do to each other and they kissed. They had gotten the bakery saved, now they both work there. Content. Happy. Miku and Mikuo were finally together, and that's all that mattered in their mind.

**lol, what a half assed ending. I'm probably going to re write this. Soon. Because I got lazy near the end.**

**Review? :D**_  
><em>


End file.
